Ground vehicles, included those suitable for off road use, have migrated toward hybrid electric technology using high voltage direct current (HVDC) distribution. Modular multilevel converters (MMCs) have been considered for HVDC to achieve low harmonic distortion with moderate switching frequency. MMCs are suitable for integration with energy storage devices. MMC topologies typically include large inductors connected to the MMC arms.